primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4.6
Episode 4.6 is the sixth episode of the forth series of Primeval. It was broadcast as Die Braut, die sich was traut (The Brave Bride) in Germany. Summary While investigating an anomaly, the team stumbles across the wedding of Jenny Lewis. Full synopsis An anomaly alert calls the team to a stately home, where they come across a grand wedding. Though Matt has persuaded Philip to allow Emily to come out on the incursion, Becker and Jess are kept behind – they must find Ethan before he can kill again. Arriving at the location, they soon realise that this is no ordinary wedding; as they come across Jenny Lewis, trying her best to forget her old life at the ARC. Locking the anomaly, the team get ready to enjoy the wedding. Meanwhile, Matt and Emily have ventured down to the locked anomaly, hoping to return her back through. But as the moment comes, a vicious Hyaenadon comes bursting through the unlocked anomaly, and runs riot through the house. Connor, left alone after the three ladies go to Jenny's room for "a nightcap", goes wandering through the house. He hears growling, and eventually finds the cellar, where he comes across a number of Hyaenodon pups. Unfortunately, their mother is just outside and desperate to get rid of this intruder; Connor spends an anxious night behind a locked door before finding a way to return the pups (which were fed alcohol by Connor) to their mother. But now there are several Hyaenadons on the loose, with the wedding about to start… Back at the ARC, Becker and Jess have uncovered a flat Ethan has commandeered. Investigating, they discover a bomb rigged to blow up any intruder; a tense standoff ensues as Jess attempts to defuse the bomb and save Becker’s life. At the wedding, the Hyaenadons are in full swing; Jenny returns to her ARC roots to help the team fight off the creatures and return them through the anomaly. Since the celebrant is understandably not in a fit state to conduct the ceremony, Jenny persuades James Lester, by the power vested in him by the Minister, to step into the breach. With the creatures returned, and the marriage vows completed, Matt and Emily return to the locked anomaly to try again. But Matt doesn’t want her to go, and talks her out of leaving. At the episode's conclusion, Matt visits Gideon with Emily for what ultimately proves the final time. He tells Gideon that he will use Emily to capture Ethan and then walk away, claiming that she means nothing to him. Gideon attempts to tell Matt something, but only manages to say "I wish..." before passing away. Matt weeps at Gideon's side and reveals to Emily that he was his father. Cast and crew Appearance Characters *Michael Miller *Gideon *Matt Anderson *James Lester *Captain Hilary Becker *Emily Merchant *Philip Burton *Jess Parker *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Jenny Miller (nee Lewis) *Ethan Dobrowski *Lily *Nick Cutter *Cerise *Others Creatures *Hyaenodon Locations *Anomaly Research Centre *Stately Home *Ethan Dobrowski's flat *Matt Anderson's flat *Quinn house *Sterile Earth Desert Objects and technology *Anomaly Detection Device *Anomaly Locking Mechanism *Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon *Bio-tag Identifier *Black Box *Bomb Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre *Prospero Trivia *This is the only episode of Series 4 that doesn't feature Philip Burton. *Thought unconfirmed, it is believed that Jenny Lewis changed her last name to Miller. *This episode used archive footage from Episode 5.6 for the flashback of the sterile earth desert. Errors *Jenny does not ask about Matt replacing Danny Quinn as team leader, considering her finally episode was about Danny taking over as team leader as she left the ARC and he seemingly had a crush on her; she would unlikely forget him. **''She could have asked about him off-screen.'' Story connections *In reference to Episode 3.3, Jenny mentions Nick Cutter's death to her soon to be husband. *In reference to Episode 3.5, Jenny also mentions how she wanted to leave her life at the ARC behind. See also *Luttrelstown Castle - a filming location of this episode. Source *Robert Quinn Turns ‘Primeval’ *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/primeval/s4ep06week05/default.html Category:Stories Category:Series 4 Stories Category:Episodes